hex_tvfandomcom-20200213-history
Roxanne Davenport
"Do not tell anyone what you saw here" — Roxanne said Cassie Hughes |last= |cause=sacrificed |portrayer= }} Roxanne Davenport the popular girl in Mendenham . She is ultimately seen as a superficial person who thinks only of herself, but following an event she will become a person of pure heart. Character Biography Series One Roxanne is the leader of the Medenham’s clique of popular students. When Cassie helps keep a secret for her, Roxanne takes a liking towards Cassie and tries to help her break into the exclusive clique. She’s pretty, smart, and manipulative, believing herself to be exceedingly more intelligent than her boarding school peers. She is a well known girl at Mendenham school. Her best frind is Gemma and other frind Troy and Leon Taylor with whom to socialize throughout the first season.She does not like Cassie, however Cassie saw Roxanne crying after Troy broke-up with her. When she was approached by Cassie, she asked her not to mention it to anyone. She even invites Cassie to a bar and to the party at Leon's. She seemed to be quite superficial. Leon was forced to front of everyone he began to fly, and Cassie as Cassie said that she liked him, which is actually a lie. Thelma's death she was in the bathroom while bathing Cassie and she has not seen, said to Gemma that she kissed with Thelma, and that is it worse to be liked. It is quite seldom seen in the first season. Series Two Jez Heriot arrives at Mendenham in the guise of a priest, but turns out to be a Fallen Angel. Roxanne, who is attracted to him - mostly because she can't have him, tries to seduce him, and succeeds as far as she is concerned. Eventually he manipulates the school board into suspending David as Headmaster. Leon and Thelma discover that they are having sex and record a tape in order to get the Headmaster reinstated. Roxanne claims to have been seduced by Jez but later on her friend Gemma, ' who had secretly stolen the camera and showed everyone in school. Most people seem disgusted by what Roxanne had done and she loses all her friends. Because of Jez's death, Roxanne believes she is to blame for seducing him and that it was her fault Jez commited suicide but in fact he and 'Ella Dee fought and he was killed. Because of her grief, Roxanne tries to becomes a better person. Someone of pure heart and soul, one of God's people. When Roxanne is the only one not under Malachi's power she is given the ability to see ghosts, and Thelma pretends to be an angel to get her to steal the Stone of Belial back from Malachi. With the entire school under his power, Roxanne was discovered and sacrificed by Malachi which causes the wrath of God. Powers and Abilities Roxanne's only ability is one she received from having been given some of the potion that allows humans to see ghosts. See Also Category:Series One Main Characters Category:Deceased